


Sous la peau

by Calimera



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disguise, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Description of Murders, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Pennywise trouve un autre intérêt à Bill… celui même qu’il a eu pour Robert Gray…





	Sous la peau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).

> **Disclaimer : Ça ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Stephen King !**
> 
> **Ecrit dans le cadre de [l'échange Halloween d'Andersandrew](https://andersandrew.livejournal.com/351423.html) sur LiveJournal, pour cette dernière. Je me suis inspirée du thème "Déguisements" sur sa fiche. Je me suis aussi inspirée de [ce post](https://stylishbutdefinitelyillegal.tumblr.com/post/165251707503/so-andres-muschetti-the-person-who-directed-it) sur Tumblr, dont je trouve la théorie intéressante.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Ça n’avait pas de nom. Il était l’entité, l’éternel, la dévoreuse de monde. Un être ancien et puissant, face à ces êtres insignifiants dont il se nourrissait.

Il était un dieu, ils étaient du bétail.

Il était l’araignée, le zombie, le parent qui maltraitait ses enfants, il était le vampire, il était le monstre du lac, il était l’image de leurs plus grandes peurs.

Puis, un jour il était devenu le clown. Il était devenu Pennywise, le clown dansant.

Pour se nourrir et insuffler la peur – la délicieuse, délicieuse peur – Ça n’hésitait pas à revêtir n’importe quelle forme. La peur rendait la chair plus tendre, plus savoureuse. Rares étaient ceux que Ça considérait comme plus que du bétail. Les êtres humains n’étaient pour Ça qu’une source de vie, de la nourriture.

Mais Robert “Bob” Gray, le Pennywise original, était spécial.

Ça était parti en chasse, des décennies de cela. C’était un jour de foire. Derry était en fête. Des confettis multicolores dansaient dans les airs, la musique du cirque régnait dans l’atmosphère, et une délicieuse odeur de pop-corn, de barbe-à-papa, de hot-dog se faisait sentir dans l’air. Mais Ça n’avait eu aucun goût pour ces nourritures typiquement humaines. Ça avait faim d’autre chose. Quelque chose qui s’était trouvé dans la foire…

Des enfants. Des centaines d’enfants qui gambadaient en poussant des cris de joie, la bouche pleine de sucre, en train de courir et de jouer tandis que leurs parents étaient partis se promener ailleurs dans la foire, sous l'influence de Ça.

Ça avait salivé à la vue de tous ces enfants laissés sans surveillance, et ça n’avait rêvé que d’une chose : enfoncer ses crocs dans cette chair si tendre...

Il avait remarqué quelques-uns de ces enfants s'attrouper autour d’un clown à l’habit blanc. Le costume était décoré de pompons rouges, d’une broderie rouge et blanche, d’une fraise en dentelle autour du cou, des manches bouffantes et de manches bouffantes. On apercevait également des gants blancs, des bottes noires et blanches ornées de pompons, et une grotesque perruque rousse. Le visage avait été peint en blanc, avec du rouge sur le nez ainsi que les lèvres, montant jusqu’aux yeux en deux fins traits rouges, le long des joues.

Ça n’avait pas su alors ce qu’était un clown, ainsi ça n’avait pas cherché à isoler un enfant mais ça s’était caché dans l’obscurité, observant l’étrange figure costumée. Ça avait compris qu’il s’agissait d’un homme, sans comprendre la raison de cet habit étrange. En sondant les esprits des enfants et de l’homme costumé, il avait appris qu’il s’agissait d’un clown, une figure connue du cirque destinée à amuser les enfants.

Ça connaissait la joie pour l’avoir vu sur le visage des humains, mais ça ne savait pas quelle sensation cela donnait. Ça n’avait aucune importance pour lui qui ne connaissait que la faim, et la satisfaction d’avoir attrapé une proie.

Ça n’avait pas cherché à se nourrir, cette nuit-là. Pour un être immortel comme lui, ça pouvait encore attendre une nuit et son cycle n’était pas terminé. Alors, il était resté observer, pour comprendre cette chose qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Ça avait vu la caravane où le visage du clown avait été peint, avec l’inscription : _“Pennywise, le clown dansant !” _et ça avait vu le clown amuser les enfants. Ça n’aimait pas ressentir la joie des enfants, c’était si différent de leur peur, si… écœurant. Le clown les faisait rire et applaudir. Il leur donnait des bonbons, les aspergeait d’eau avec une fausse fleur, il transformait des ballons en plusieurs formes d’animaux, il faisait des grimaces, des danses et des rires grotesques.

Ça n’aimait pas voir le clown amuser les enfants, mais il s'était intéressé aux ballons qu’il donnait, surtout les rouges ! Le rouge lui rappelait le sang, lorsqu'il déchirait la chair des enfants ! Les ballons flottaient dans les airs et, si on lâchait la ficelle, ils volaient haut… haut… très haut… Il aimait les ballons. Ils _flottaient_, comme ses victimes, dans les égouts.

Il aimait aussi les étranges danses et rires du clown, c’était si grotesque mais amusant. _Ça trouvait ça amusant_. Ça le faisait rire et lui donnait envie de faire pareil. C’était la première fois que ça ressentait cette étrange sensation de joie, face à une découverte. Ça n’était pas un être dénué d’humour, et il trouvait ces manies _amusantes_.

Pennywise le clown était amusant… et intéressant.

Ça s’était dit qu’il n’allait pas le tuer. Pas encore. Ça allait continuer de l’observer.

Après le spectacle, Pennywise était retourné dans sa caravane et Ça avait vu le clown laisser place à l’homme. Robert Gray, dit “Bob”. Ça l’avait vu se démaquiller et enlever l’habit de clown pour redevenir l’homme qu’il était.

Robert Gray, il avait appris, était un immigré. Ça connaissait ces gens. Des humains venant de loin, des étrangers venus s’installer à Derry ou ailleurs, pour avoir une vie meilleure, un travail, une maison. Robert Gray n’était pas différent.

Immigré sans famille, il était venu en Amérique dans l’espoir de gagner sa vie et s’était engagé en tant que clown dans un cirque qui passait de ville en ville. Il menait une vie assez solitaire, avec le cirque comme seule attache.

Ça ne s’intéressait que peu à cette partie de Robert Gray. Ça s’intéressait plus à son alter-ego, Pennywise.

Pennywise et ses pitreries, son rire, ses danses et ses ballons flottants. Il aimait comment les enfants étaient attirés par le clown qu’ils approchaient facilement… oh, si facilement…

Ça aimait reproduire ces pitreries, cela l’amusait et jamais ça ne s’était amusé autant. Ça aimait faire apparaître des ballons, d’abord un, deux, trois… dix… des centaines… les multiplier, les faire flotter, les faire s’exploser. _Plop, plop, plop !_

Ça s’amusait de voir les ballons flotter ou s’éclater en laissant des éclaboussures de sang qu’il avait ajouté à l’intérieur. Cela apportait, selon ça, un meilleur effet. Un effet inattendu.

Ça avait aussi essayé, avec le sang d’une de ses victimes, de se colorer les lèvres et le nez, et de laisser traîner son doigt des lèvres jusqu’aux yeux pour tracer un long trait ensanglanté, comme le maquillage de Pennywise.

En se déguisant en clown, Ça se disait qu’il pourrait mieux attirer les enfants… avant de les effrayer et de les attaquer. Les enfants aimaient les clowns, ils aimaient s’amuser avec les clowns et rire avec eux.

Mais Ça ne voulait pas devenir un simple clown. Ça voulait devenir Robert Gray. Il voulait être Pennywise. Il voulait le garder en lui et _devenir _lui. Porter ce déguisement pour ne plus jamais l’enlever. Se mêler à lui pour ne former qu’un, pour qu’il n’y ait aucune différence entre Ça et Pennywise.

Ça avait mis son plan à exécution le dernier soir de représentation du cirque, après le spectacle. La troupe devait partir au petit matin. Ça s’était faufilé, se cachant dans l’obscurité, attendant le moment propice ou tout le monde se séparait pour partir de leur côté.

Ça avait tué quiconque il avait croisé. Le présentateur, les acrobates, les dresseurs de fauves. Ça leur avait à peine laissé le temps de crier avant de fondre sur eux, laissant derrière lui du sang sur les affiches du cirque et les caravanes en bois. Ça avait délivré les animaux de leurs cages, leur permettant de créer le chaos là où ils fuyaient. Dans le cirque, dans Derry, dans les bois. Des fauves qui chasseraient de malheureux passants, des éléphants écrasant tout sur leur passage, des singes cassant tout ce qu’ils trouvaient. Ils allaient créer un chaos fort divertissant pour Ça et semer la panique.

Ça avait laissé traîner ses griffes le long des murs des caravanes, laissant des marques sur le bois, déchirant au passage des affiches, alors qu’il s’était approché de la caravane du clown. Ça s’y était introduit et avait surpris Robert Gray. Mais Ça ne l’avait pas tué tout de suite, oh non !

Ça s’était d’abord amusé avec lui, ça lui avait dit combien il l’amusait et comment il avait appris à aimer les clowns. Ça lui avait montré son petit tour avec les ballons rouges qui relâchaient du sang une fois éclatés. Ça s’était amusé de voir la panique sur le visage de Robert Gray lorsque le sang s’était déposé sur ses cheveux et son visage. Ça lui avait montré le chaos qui régnait au cirque, avec les animaux s’échappant ou se nourrissant des restes de la troupe, et il l’avait emmené dans son repaire, dans les égouts, avec sa caravane.

Ça lui avait dit qu’il était spécial, et c’est pourquoi il le gardait en vie jusque là. Ça voulait découvrir d’autres tours et danses. Ça voulait que Robert Gray lui raconte tout, lui montre tout ce qu’il savait, et Robert Gray avait du s’exécuter. Et, oh ! Que c’était amusant de le voir faire le clown avec la peur, la délicieuse peur, le rongeant petit à petit. Un parfait mélange entre l'horreur et la comédie.

Robert Gray avait revêtu son costume de Pennywise et lui avait montré des danses, des tours et des acrobaties. Il lui avait montré comment se tordre les jambes et les bras pour s’enfermer dans une boîte et en ressortir. Il avait fait des pitreries, malgré sa voix tremblant de peur, il avait pris des voix grotesques et raconté des blagues. Ça avait ri puis applaudit en se dandinant, effrayant davantage Robert Gray.

Robert Gray n’avait pas été dévoré cette nuit-là, oh non. Ça l’avait gardé pendant des jours… des semaines… des mois… forçant Robert Gray à jouer devant lui, à faire le clown, à lui raconter combien il était spécial tout en lui caressant moqueusement les cheveux et la joue, tout en s’amusant avec les pompons de son costume. Et ça riait de voir Robert Gray avoir peur et essayer de s’échapper, comme s’il avait pu avoir une chance de lui échapper, lui, l’éternel.

Un jour, après une longue période de captivité, il lui avait montré ses Lumières Mortes et il l’avait fait flotter, tout comme ses ballons…

Puis, il était devenu Pennywise. Robert Gray. Ça avait gardé une partie de lui dans ses Lumières Mortes, et une partie de sa chair dans son ventre, puis il avait revêtu sa forme, comme un déguisement, de sorte à n’être plus qu’un avec Pennywise, à devenir Robert Gray. Devenir Pennywise, le clown dansant. Ça avait pris son nom et sa forme. Pennywise était devenu sa forme préférée, celle qu’il utilisait le plus pour attirer les enfants… les effrayer… _s’amuser _avec eux.

Pennywise l’accompagnait chaque jour depuis, et ça sentait toujours une partie de Robert en lui. Il se confondait en lui. 

Oh oui… Robert Gray, alias l'original Pennywise, avait été une proie définitivement spéciale.

Mais, récemment, Ça avait découvert quelqu’un d’autre qui était _spécial_.

Bill Denbrough. Billy Boy. Little Buddy.

** _BillybillybillybillybillybillyBillyBillyBillyBillyBillybillybillybillyBillybillybillybillyBillybillybillybillyBillybillybillybillyBillybillybillybilly…_ **

Ça avait d’abord vu le garçon comme une peste. Une épine sous son pied. Un obstacle gênant qui voulait l’empêcher de se nourrir et d’insuffler la peur à Derry.

Puis, Ça l’avait trouvé amusant. Ce petit homme se croyait fort et voulait lui donner la chasse. Plus que tout, il voulait se venger de Ça pour lui avoir pris son frère.

Ce petit être était amusant, à croire qu’il avait une chance de le vaincre. Lui, l’éternel, lui, la dévoreuse de mondes. Il l’espérait, avec ses croyances d’enfant. Si bien que Pennywise voulait qu’il essaye, ça voulait voir jusqu’où il irait. Lui et ses petits amis. Ça était curieux.

Son amusement laissait parfois place à de l’agacement. Son petit ami se révélait coriace. Lui et ses amis avaient réussi à le blesser une fois. À lui faire peur, à _lui_.

C’était un sentiment nouveau pour lui, et Ça était surpris, et Ça n’aimait pas ça.

Ça avait compris que Billy et sa bande de petits copains pouvaient se révéler gênants s’ils étaient ensembles. Assez pour l’atteindre, assez pour lui faire mal…

Et Ça ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Lorsque Ça l’avait réalisé, ça s’était mis à rire horriblement, le son se répercutant sur les murs humides et sales des égouts de Derry. Un rire d’abord amusé, puis féroce, furieux.

Son petit ami se révélait vraiment être… spécial.

Il n’était pas comme les autres enfants. Il était gênant. Il n’avait pas peur. Il était déterminé. Il était désespéré. Un désespoir risible, délicieux...

Ce petit être bégayant qui refusait d’avoir peur, qui voulait lui donner la chasse, à lui, qui était semblable à un dieu ! Cet enfant avec des airs d’adultes, intelligent, têtu, courageux et curieux… trop curieux… ce garçon qui avait le potentiel de l’atteindre, de lui faire peur.

Ça devait l’avouer. Billy était fort pour un être si fragile… assez pour que Ça le considère presque comme un égal.

Bill Denbrough n’était pas comme ses proies habituelles… Il se révélait être plus que ça… Il se révélait être… _spécial_.

Ça aimait les gens spéciaux.

Oh oui… Bill Denbrough serait la plus délicieuse des proies. Il l’attraperait, il l’effrayerait jusqu’à ce qu’il ne connaisse plus que la peur elle-même, il le dévorerait, il le garderait à jamais.

Il l'éloignerait de ses pitoyables petits amis. Sans Billy, ils n'étaient rien. Sans Billy, il serait aisé pour Ça de les attraper... de leur montrer leur vaillant chef et ami... et de se nourrir de leur peur et leur désespoir.

Il leur montrerait que Bill n'appartenaient plus à eux, mais à lui. Son petit ami si unique...

Il lui ferait voir ses Lumières Mortes et, à travers elle, Billy vivrait éternellement en lui…

Il aurait toujours son petit ami pour lui… oh oui… et de bien des façons.

Bill Denbrough était un meneur. Il était celui que ses amis suivaient, écoutaient. Celui en qui ils avaient confiance.

Prendre la forme de Bill Denbrough l’aiderait à attirer ce prétendu Club des Ratés vers lui… et même d’autres enfants innocents, comme Georgie. Qui se méfierait d’un simple garçon ? Jeune, sympathique, handicapé, vaillant.

Il pourrait en finir avec le Club des Ratés… et approcher d’autres proies sous cette forme… Le parfait déguisement…

Il serait facile pour Ça de se métamorphoser en Bill Denbrough. Ses pouvoirs étaient grands, et il pouvait prendre la forme qu’il souhaitait par sa simple volonté.

Ce n’était pourtant pas suffisant pour Ça. Ça voulait posséder Bill Denbrough, comme Ça possédait Robert Gray.

Ça voulait Bill Denbrough sous tous ses aspects. Se nourrir de sa peur puis de sa chair, laisser sa marque sur sa peau, tout connaître de lui, garder son corps et le faire flotter, et l’enfermer dans ses Lumières Mortes, comme ce fut le cas, des décennies auparavant, de Robert Gray.

Oh oui. Bill Denbrough serait plus qu’une simple proie.

Il était spécial après tout, il était son Little Buddy.

Lui était Pennywise, le clown dansant mais solitaire, car personne ne voulait jouer avec le clown.

Plus maintenant. Pennywise aurait un nouveau compagnon de jeu. Son petit Billy. Billy boy. _Little Buddy_.

Et Pennywise gardait toujours ses petits amis auprès de lui...

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**


End file.
